Red Dahlia
by ValeriaNisshoku
Summary: It was a normal day. Ciel and Sebastian were walking in the city, until Ciel spots Grell, beatened up with a large bruise on his face.


The day was quite as usual. Sebastian and Ciel were walking through the city. Very normal day, that's what Sebastian though, at first.

Ciel began to walk past an alleyway when a certain red blotch caught his attention. He froze in his steps and starred at the one who killed his aunt. He pulled his hands into fists.

"Young master, what seems to be the problem?" Sebastian asked and walked up to him. Sebastian looked into the alley and saw Grell cowered in a ball. Sebastian was certainly surprised to see Grell not jumping up ready to smooch him. "Grell-san?' he asked. Grell stared quietly ahead at the wall, not daring to look or answer to Sebastian. Sebastian walked up towards him. "Grell-san?" he repeated. He gasped when he saw a bruise covering part of Grell's face. Ciel walked next to Sebastian.

"What happened to you?' Ciel asked.

"It's Will." Grell whispered. Sebastian kneeled by him. "He's after me, to kill me." Grell whispered again.

"It's no wonder he's after someone as evil as you." Ciel barked and turned to leave.

"Sebby," Grell started, "Please help me." he begged.

"Help you do what now, exactly?" Sebastian asked.

"Help me kill Will, so I don't have to run in fear anymore!" Grell hollered and wrapped his arms around himself. Sebastian looked over at Ciel, who was shaking his head. "Young master, this isn't something I can simply ignore." he stood up. "This is one thing I ask of you, young master."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Ciel spat and fell on the wall.

Back at the mansion, Sebastian tried to cover Grell's ugly bruise. Grell had slipped off his red coat and sat on the chair Sebastian offered. He was silent. Every time Sebastian put something to the bruise, he flinched. "Well, there's not much to do now except cover it. Let me grab some stuff." he said as he stood and began to walk around Grell. He froze when he laid eyes on his white sleeve stained red at the shoulder.

"What happened to your shoulder?' Sebastian asked grabbing make-up.

"Well, I was interrupted by Will on duty, and he punched me in the face. Then he took his scythe and cut my shoulder open." he said and didn't eye Sebastian.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sebastian asked while he removed Grell's shirt, revealing many more faded scars around his body. "I can tell this has happened more than once." Sebastian said.

"Not really." Grell said. "This is all from when I died." he traced the big scar on his chest.

"Oh, that's right. Shinigami keep their looks form when they died, sorry." Sebastian apologized as he applied peroxide to the fresh cut. Grell gulped and stared at the floor. "You're…um, very quiet tonight." Sebastian said.

"Didn't notice." Grell answered. The next minutes of medical care was in silence. Grell stared at the floor and scratched his neck. Sebastian finished wrapping his shoulder and tied is snug. "Ok, I'm done with the- Grell-san!" he jumped up and took Grell's hand covered in his blood. Grell wouldn't make eye contact with Sebastian and shook his hand, trying to scratch his now bleeding neck again.

"What the hell are you thinking…" Sebastian said as he fought against Grell. He looked into Grell's eyes. They were light gold, very faint from what they normally are. He was pale and he didn't look good with all the scars and fresh wounds. Sebastian sighed and began to work again. He carefully and skillfully fixed Grell's neck while holding his hand still.

Half an hour passed and Grell was re-dressed again. Sebastian didn't want to admit it, but he hated seeing his fan boy so upset and…quite silent. "Grell, please tell me what's wrong." Sebastian stood patiently. "I just don't know." he simply out it. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you scratch your neck open?"

"It itched."

"Why aren't you _talking _to me?"

"….I'm trying to save you."

"…." Sebastian for once in life was completely speechless. "What?"

"Will said he'd kill you if I ever tried to live on in this world." Sebastian just stared at him.

"Wait, I'm so confused. You ask me to help kill William, but you're trying to kill yourself in the process of me helping you?" Grell nodded.

"Grell," he shook his head. "If we kill William then you don't have to die. Understand?"

He nodded. Sebastian sighed again. "So, when do you want to kill him?"

_Hi everyone :D This is my first kuroshitsuji fan fiction, and I'm excited for this story! Please review and I hope you enjoy!_


End file.
